Straighten Up, Eddie!
by Neddiemaybe11
Summary: Sequel To Loosen Up, Nina. He helped Nina, but she never got around to helping him. One letter flips his world, but is it for the better? Eddie finds somone to help him, he finds a reason to Straighten Up and quit acting like a punk. But can Nina find a place to fit into this odd family?
1. Prolouge

_**Straighten Up, Eddie. The Sequel to Loosen Up, Nina!**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Eddie**_

There was Nina sneaking out in the middle of the night, with me by her side. I had told her about this concert and she said she'd go, but I never expected her to actually come. Patricia was coming too, bringing her boyfriend along. Tats introduced them.

We got out of the house without any worries, and then I actually looked at Nina. She obviously let Patricia pick out her clothes, so she wouldn't stand out. I love it when she dresses like this. The dark material of her short skirt hugging her body, and the shirt torn in certain spots to expose the skin of the areas that drove her wild. Her left shoulder blade exposed, her collarbone, and a small cut of skin exposed right under her breasts. Her hair straightened the color clips fastened in, and the heavy eye make-up.

It was a turn on, Nina was a turn on, no matter how she dressed. We made our way to the concert; I told Nina she might want ear plugs, she didn't listen. And as the first song come on, I remembered I trained her well. The music didn't faze her. She looked like she actually enjoyed it.

And then the song came on Tats warned me about, well she didn't warn me, she informed me of it. One that was slow, and heavy guitar, and insanely powerful. Nina leaned against me then as the song started. Her back pressed against my front, her eyes shutting and the look on her face was the sexiest thing on earth. Half enjoyed and half in pure pleasure. The guitar zummed on, as I kissed her exposed neck, which she happily leaned over to allow me access to.

Nina had Loosened Up, so much that she wanted PDA. So when her eyes shut tighter, and a small moan escaped her, I didn't stop. Everyone's eyes and ears were on stage anyway. But I did allow my hands to roam, one around her and the other to her chin making her turn to meet my lips. In a heated kiss. I was turned on, how could I not be? Her hands roamed freely, and when she moved her hands to under my jacket and tee-shirt, I was very thankful for the light and cold rain that had begun falling. It was until the band had to call it quits on stage, then I was angry, turned on, and annoyed. There would be no relief tonight.

By the time we got back Nina was wearing my jacket, and Patricia had made more than one bad joke about us.

"What did you two actually do it in the crowd?", she asked with a laugh, Nina laughed along with. And then we entered the house, and I froze. My dad was standing in the hallway. Victor had been shipped off a few weeks ago, and now my dad was in charge of Anubis, he glared.

"Edison. Ms. Martin, and Ms. Williamson, I would like to talk to you all. Edison now. I'll talk to you ladies tomorrow morning.", he practically screams, I look at Nina.

She won't be in too much trouble, first offenders never are. But me, I was doomed.

Once inside his office he begins the lecture.

"You got a call tonight Edison. From America. So I go to your room. To get you and you're not there. So I get Trudy to go see if any girls were missing. What were you thinking? Ms. Martin used to be so well behaved. You're dragging her down", he states, yeah I was, but she wanted to be, "When you told me about you seeing her, I thought maybe just maybe, she would be good for you. Help You", he finishes.

"And she's not. So what?", I ask. I lay on the attitude to piss him off. I usually wouldn't want to piss him off, we've grown closer. But tonight, after the whole unfinished deal at the concert, I'm not a pleasant person.

"You're grounded to the house for the rest of term. And you'll be leaving early", he says.

"Why? Is it mom?", I ask, he looks at his hands.

"When where you going to tell me you had a daughter?" he asks, his voice choked.

"IS Katie alright?", I'm worried now, no I've only seen her the one time she was born. But what if she has a disease, does she need blood?

"Yes, but her parents aren't.", my dad says slowly. And I understand exactly what he is saying.

"They left her to you. In their will they put they knew you'd take care of her.", he tells me, and my world shatters, and opens again.

"You're going to have to Straighten Up, Eddie", he states and with that I'm handed a letter that will change my life forever.

_Eddie Miller,_

_If you're reading this, my husband and I have died. He doesn't approve of me leaving Katie to you. But I saw the way you looked at her, and knew it was the right thing to do. Handing her over to some punk, as he called you, but I convinced him that you would grow up. We tried so long for a child, so when we heard of your daughter, we thought it was a miracle. You even look like my husband, and Katie the dear. _

_I wish we could have known you. I'm sure you will or have turned into a bright and wonderful man. I hope you'll take her, and I think she looks like you. _

_Give Her All Our Love,  
The Maxfields_

Yeah, my world had just gotten turned upside down.

**First Chapter Will Start After Term Break, when everyone comes back to Anubis for their last term.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Make sure you check out my you tube contest. It's a Plot Contest, you just comment with what you think of the plot of the video should be. So all you authors out there check it out, or even you don't write enter, originality is key so go enter!**

**Note: When Katie talks there are Typos, purposely there, because she can't talk perfectly yet.**

**Chapter One**

**Shit**

**Eddie**

I look at the disdain on Trudy's face, then she breaks into a smile.

"Hello Dear", she says.  
"Hi, Trudy. This is Katie", I say as she unburies her head from my shoulder. Katie's three now, talking, and walking, and she's mine.  
"Hi Katie, I'm Trudy.", Trudy says with a smile to my daughter. God that never gets old, my daughter.

"Hi Trudy", she says with a smile, drawing out the u.  
"Daddy can I color?", she asks to me.  
"Yeah. Come on, I'll take you to the dining room", I tell her setting her down at a chair in the room.

"Well Mr. Sweets wasn't lying. She does look like you", Trudy says taking another glance at Eddie. I've spoken with Trudy quite often lately. She's helped me, with quite a lot.

"You'll be staying in Vera's old room, me and Jasper converted it over break. It's got a bathroom now", she says to me, "And no worries, you'll be able to go to classes like normal, I'll watch Katie here.", Trudy smiles at her.

"Hey Daddy, look I colored a kitty green, isn't that silly", she giggles, I smile back.

"Sure is", I say sitting down with her.

"Is anybody else here?", I ask, she shakes her head no.

"Your dad's not even here yet", she says. Then she goes to the kitchen and I color with Katie. I look like a wimp, but Katie's the light in my world, and I would do anything for her. But I stuck her with my mom a lot over break when I went out.

It still surprises me how okay Katie is with everything. She knew I was her dad when I picked her up, I think the Maxfields told her about me being her dad.

I grab a crayon and that's when the door to the house opens, and Jerome walks through the dining room door.

"Hey Eddie", he says walking to the kitchen to get whatever Trudy was taking out of the oven. Then he freezes and walks backwards, looking to the table.

"Who's this?", he asks, gesturing to Katie.

"I'm Katie", she giggles again, smiling, "Look at my pisure.", she says, no pronouncing it right, "I colored a Kitty Green!", she breaks into another fit of giggles.

"It's lovely", he says with a confused grin, "Now Eddie who is she?", he asks.

"She's my daughter", I tell him, and his mouth falls open in a surprised, "O".

"I'm calling Nina", he says turning away.

"She already knows", I tell him, he turns back to me.

"Well alright then.", he says the confusion has not disappeared from his voice. I get up and head into the kitchen.

"Hey Trudy, I have to head to work. Can you watch Katie?", I ask, she nods with a smile.

"Bye dear.", she says, then I go back to Katie.

"Hey I have to go to work", I tell Katie.

"Can I come?", she asks.

"No sweetie. Trudy's going to watch you for a bit.", I say patting her head, then Jerome walks in with a plate of brownies and sits at the table.

"I'll see you later", I say kissing her cheek.  
"Bye Daddy", she says, then she looks at Jerome. I stand by the door watching the exchange.

Katie stares at Jerome with a blank face, and he looks at her. Then it's a staring contest, both blank faced. Then Jerome cracks up laughing passing Katie the plate of brownies where she takes one. Maybe Katie will be okay here, I think as I head out the door.

Tats shop has always felt like a home. When I first got to England it's the first place I went, then me and Tats attempted a battle of wits in which I won, where she promptly gave me a job. Tats is one of the few people I trust.

I relax as I sling off my leather jacket when I enter her shop.

"Tats", I call.

"In back", she yells back, in back is where she does her tattoos and piercings, I head back there, entering the shop. Michaels is there too working on th second of three tables. On both a young looking girl, one waiting off to the side.

"Hey Eddie", Tats, smirks. She glances up from her work of a butterfly, on the girls ankle. Tats hates meaningless tattoos, but she has to make a living.

"Eddie man", Mike says from the table. He's Tats on again off again fling. If he was working they were on.

"Eddie can you give this girl here a tattoo.", Tats asks, nodding her head at the blonde standing off to the side.

"Designs on the table", she tells me. I nod, knowing she can't see it and grab the design, walking over to the last table.

Minutes later I've transferred the design, and have the needle in my hand.

"You ready?", I ask the girl, she nods. I start in on the same design the other two are getting.

Having the needle in my hand again calms me. I like tattooing. Transferring a piece of art or a saying to a person, but like Tats, I hate meaningless ones. That's why I've yet to get another. Unlike Tats who has many covering her arms. But they all mean something. A family tree, designed as a serpent. A snake for the one that bit her sister while she was hiking and killed her. A distorted breast cancer ribbon for he r mom, who died when she was younger.

But a tattoo like a butterfly? I design stories for the person so they don't feel like meaningless tattoos. While I work I come up with a story for the girl I'm tattooing. She used to go butterfly catching with her sister, who admired them so much. Her sister ran away from home, leaving a note that she wasn't meant to be like a butterfly, and be caught, but to be free. So she came to get this tattoo so that she could always have her sister with her.

I finish the story as I finish the tattoo. Then the three girls smile, pay and leave. The one I tattooed handing me a card with her number on it as she leaves. Mike laughs.

"You going to tap that?", he asks. I laugh and shove him tossing the card to the trash. Then Tats hugs me.

"Your back", she says, before releasing me.

" I didn't think you would be, now that Katie is yours.", she says.

"Yeah well, I wouldn't leave you with this lug now would I?", I ask jokingly.

"Beers to celebrate your home coming", cheered Mike.

"Not in the store", Tats says taking the beers Mike just set on the corner out the back door.

"Now let's drink", Tats cheers. I laugh.

"One of us should stay sober, and I have to get back in one piece", I say.

"Then come out with us later tonight, bring Nina and Trix.", she says pleadingly. I shrug.

"I'll try", I say. Heading back in the store.

It's a few hours later when I'm off. It was a slow night so I head back to Anubis. And when I walk in I do believe I'm in shock.

In the living room sits Nina, Jerome and Katie. And in the floor are all of Katie's dolls. I watch as they play with Katie. All of them laughing.

"Daddy!", Katie cheers, as soon as she sees me, " I missed you! Jerry and Ninny where playing dollies wuth me!", she giggles some more, and I look at a smiling Nina.

"You missed dinner", Nina tells me, I shrug.

"Tats", I tell her.

"And you kiddo", I say to Katie, "It's time for bed.", I tell her.

"Okay Daddy. Nightie Night Ninny. Night Jerome", she says.

"Goodnight", Nina calls.

"Sweet Dreams", Jerome adds as I carry Katie upstairs.

Twenty Minutes and Two Bed-time stories later, and she's asleep. I turn on a monitor. She'll be fine, but if she wakes up in a strange place she might get scared, so I turn it on and bring it with me.

I find Nina cleaning up the toys, and everyone else relaxing in the common room.

"I was coming back down to clean those up", I tell her, she smiles.

"It's fine.", she says, standing up.

"Hi", she says, once she does.

"Hey", I say smirking at her.

"Tats says she wants us to go out tonight.", I tell her. She looks at me confused, before taking my hand, and pulling me out to the hall.

"You want to go out with your daughter here?", she asks. I shrug.

"She's asleep, and I'm dying to go out", I tell her.

"You can't go out", she tells me.

"Loosen Up, Nina. Come on. Did a summer away from me do you bad. Are back to being tight?", I ask her and she scoffs.

"No Eddie. I haven't. I can go out if I want. But you can't", she tells me. Never has anyone told me what to do, and the disdain in her eyes is clear.

Nina wants me to be like the old her.

"I can do what I want", I tell her, anger creeping into the conversation like a snake.

"Eddie.", she says in her soothing tone. She used to use that tone last year. But it wasn't as soothing. It was more of a listen.

But the way she said is stung. I heard, _"I know better than you so do what I say"._

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to you Nina. You can't tell me how to raise my daughter.", I say my voice rising slightly. That's when Jerome joins us.

"What's going on here?", he asks. I glare at them.

"I'm out of here", I say about to turn.

"Your leaving Katie?", he asks, I roll my eyes and slam the door on my way out.

No one's going to tell me what to do. So when I meet with Mike and Tats and take several shots, I don't feel guilty.

Eddie Miller doesn't change for anyone. Not anybody, ever.

Tats doesn't ask questions, that's why I like hanging with her. She knows I love Katie, why doesn't Nina get that? Tats know I care about Nina, but why doesn't Nina see that?

Things start to get blurry around my fifth beer, and third shot. And soon my fist is connecting with someone's face, and that's the last thing I remember.

My last coherent thought being, _shit._

**And the action begins…Next Chapter. I used this one to explain everything.**


End file.
